Family Joys
by Falling Lillies
Summary: A series of one shots that happen during the holidays at the West household
1. New Years

A twenty three year old Tori West smiled as she watched her wife play with Michelle in the living room whilst they waited for the clock to strike twelve signaling the new year. Watching as the little five year old attempted to escape from her mommy's tickle attack it was all Tori could do in order to no laugh at the scene before her. Walking over Tori scooped up the little girl and held her while Jade started tickling her causing the girl to laugh her cute little soprano toned laugh.

"Well this is a sight," a amused voice stated making the two older women look up to see their friends Cat and Rachel.

"Come on Cat we do with Cassie all the time now that she figured out she can run from us so we couldn't tickle her," Rachel pointed out as she sat down on the couch.

Cat nodded and sat down with her while the West family did sat down on the love seat with Michelle sitting on Jade's lap smiling. It was her first time to watch the big ball drop and she was excited that her mothers let her stay up that late even if she did have to go to bed right after. Noticing that it was eleven fifty five Tori turned the TV on and turned to the channel that she knew the event would be on. Noting that she had a little bit of time Jade slipped up the stairs and stopped at a room that had a dim blue light coming out of it. Looking in she saw Debbie and Cassie laying there asleep on Debbie's Disney princess bed both of them cuddling a stuff Pikachu doll. Walking in Jade smiled and leaned down kissing Debbie's forehead when she heard a small laugh. Turning around she saw Tori standing there and smiling at her before walking over to her and kissing Jade on the cheek.

"Come on the balls about to drop and Michelle wants us down there with her," Tori said smile at her.

Jade smiled and followed her wife down the stairs and over to where their oldest daughter sat swinging her feet and watching the TV with amazing focus. Noticing her mothers walking down the stairs she grinned at them and, running over to them, almost tackled them to the ground. Laughing Jade helped Tori up and picked up Michelle before going and joining Cat and Rachel in front of the TV. This was the moment that Michelle had been waiting for all day as the clock ticked ever closer towards midnight and towards the end of that year. Finally it was eleven fifty-nine and the young West girl was bouncing on her Mommy's lap in excitement at the fact she was staying up this late to watch the big ball go down.

"Here we go," Tori said smiling at her.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR," Everyone yelled making Michelle laugh out in joy.

"Alright now it's off to bed with you," Tori said shooing the little girl up the stairs, "mama will be up there in a minute to kiss you good night okay."

"Okay mama, night mommy," Michelle said hugging Jade's neck.

"Good night my little star I'll see you in the morning," Jade said kissing her cheek.

Tori smiled as she watched Michelle run up the stairs before being caught off guard by a pair of lips crashing on to her's. Taking notice that it was Jade, Tori started to kiss back only to hear Cat clearing her throat to catch their attention.

"Sooo… I'll be by later in order to pick Cassie up okay," Cat said with a smirk.

"That's fine now leave Caterina," Jade growled, glaring at the red head then at Rachel who backed away.

"Hey I didn't do anything," Rachel said attempting to defend herself, "Come on Cat you can harass Jade tomorrow right now I want you to myself."

Tori laughed a little bit as the other couple left and then kissed Jade on the cheek before heading towards the stairs to go tuck Michelle in. Turning around she smiled at her wife before blowing her another kiss.

"Hey Jade,"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Thanks for being an awesome wife."

Jade smiled as Tori continued up the stairs before heading up their herself and stopping at their room before touching the ring on her finger.

'And thank you for letting me be your wife,' she thought before turning in for the night.

Author Note: and there's the first chapter. This will just be a short story about the West family during the holidays so I hope you enjoy it. Falling Lillies.


	2. Valentine's Day

Tori groaned as she turned in her bed as the light from the sun hit her eyes and all she wanted to do was to cuddle into Jade in a small hope that she could get a little more sleep. However her heat source has disappeared on her making the young woman open up her eyes and look around to see no one but her in the bedroom she shared with her wife. Pouting, Tori grabbed a hold of her purple silk robe and put it on before walking out of her room and down the stairs. When the smell of bacon and eggs reached Tori, she stopped and walked into the kitchen hoping to find Jade there but with no such luck on her behalf. Instead there was a plate with breakfast on it waiting for her and beside it was a not with her name on it in handwriting that could only belong to her wife. Picking up the note Tori read it while she nibbled on the bacon hoping that the note would lead her to Jade, she sort of got her wish.

_Dear Tori,_

_As you have seen by now I am neither in the bedroom nor in the kitchen with a cup of coffee waiting for you this fine valentine day morning. Nope I'm actually not in the house and won't be for quiet sometime but don't worry I devised a simple plan for you, a scavenger hunt. And before you start worrying about the girls I dropped them off at your parents' house so have fun. Your first clue is go to the place where we had dinner on our first date and order the meal I had._

_Love, Jade West_

'Dinner on our first date well that's easy it was Cheddar's but I can't really remember what Jade ordered,' Tori thought as she grabbed her car keys, 'dang it I should be able to remember this.'

Driving towards Cheddar's Tori pulled in hoping that she would remember what it was that Jade ordered when one of the waitress walked up to her and smiled.

"Table for one?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah table for one," Tori said as the waitress lead her to an open table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A cup of coffee please," she replied looking at the menu.

"Alright then I'll be back to get your order in a moment."

Tori sighed and leaned back trying to remember what it was that Jade had on their first date when the smell of chicken came from the kitchen. Then it hit her, Jade had ordered chicken when they were here the first time, and she figured it out just in time because here came her waitress.

"So what will you have?"

"I'll have the Dijon Chicken," Tori said with a smile.

"But that's a…oh, you're, okay then one Dijon Chicken," she replied smiling brightly before running off.

After sitting there for a little while Tori smelt chicken again and looking up she saw her waitress walking towards her with her 'breakfast.' But what really caught her eyes wasn't the meal itself but what was with the meal, a note with her name on it. Placing the Dijon Chicken in front of her the waitress smiled and turned away before saying…

"The meal is already paid for by the way."

Picking up the note Tori again ready what was undeniably Jade's handwriting leading her to her next stop.

_Tori_

_I'm glad that you remembered what I ordered. That first date must have meant as much to you as it did to me. Anyway your second stop will be the place where we first met. Have fun._

_Jade_

'The place where we first met…Sikowitz's room at Hollywood Arts!' Tori thought smiling and standing up.

After getting her food put in a to go box, Tori got in her car and drove off towards Hollywood Arts and stopped when she pulled into the parking lot. Getting out she walked in and made her way to Sikowitz's room and opened the door before noticing that Sikowitz was in there drinking a coconut. Raising an eyebrow Tori closed the door and looked at Sikowitz who just smiled at her before offering her a coconut to which she declined.

"So I'm guessing that you are here for Jade's next clue for you," Sikowitz said standing up.

"Yeah do you have it?" Tori asked looking around.

Smiling Sikowitz held out an envelope which Tori grabbed and ripped open as Sikowitz walked out of the room humming to himself. Looking at the note Tori read…

_So that one was easy wasn't it? Besides that I hope you're having fun for all the hard work I'm putting into this. Now this is your third clue out of four and this one is going to be quiet a drive, don't worry my debt card is in the envelope for you to get gas. Now think real hard to where we drove Cat that one time._

_Your loving wife_

_Jade_

'Where we drove Cat to one time…Oh wait she said it was a drive so it has to be that one actress's house," Tori said running back to her car.

After eating her Dijon Chicken, Tori started her few hour drive to Seattle and finally made it to Mona Patterson's old house. Looking around she finally found an envelope with her name on in and she quickly grabbed it and opened it to read the final note.

_Home is where the heart is my beautiful wife_

Smiling Tori jumped back into her car and made her way back home ready to see her loving wife. It was a little after six o'clock when Tori West finally made it home and the sun was about to set as she saw the lights on in the two story house. Getting out of the ca and walking up to the door Tori smiled as she opened it and was greeted with a hug and a kiss from Jade who was smiling at her.

"Enjoy your little game?" Jade asked smiling.

"I sure did," Tori replied as she was lead into the dining room only to be met with a candle lit dinner for two, "Jade did you…did you make this?"

"I needed to get you out of the house so I could do this for us," Jade said sitting her down, "I hope you like it."

Smiling at her wife Tori took a bite of her food and her smile grew even bigger as she swallowed.

"Jade this is great!" Tori said making Jade smile.

"I'm glad you approve,"

Shifting over in her chair Tori kissed Jade, who more than willingly kissed back before breaking the kiss and whispering…

"Happy Valentine's day Tori West,"

"And Happy Valentine's day to you too Jade West."


	3. Easter

Jade smiled as she hid one of the last eggs in the West house hold and sat down on the couch in the living room while she waited for Tori to come downstairs with their two daughters. Finally she heard the sounds of tiny feet carrying her daughters down the stairs and watched as they started their Easter egg hunt completely ignoring her. Pouting a little bit Jade looked over at her wife who gave her a small smile before mouthing sorry making the raven haired woman sigh and stand up.

"What's this, I don't get any hugs from my two favorite girls?" Jade said causing the two to stop and give her a guilty look.

"Sorry mommy," the both said running over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Tori giggled as she watched her daughters go back into egg hunt mode attempting to find every last egg in the house. Walking over to her wife Tori placed herself in Jade's lap and continued to watch Michelle and Debbie looked in every corner.

"Thanks for hiding the eggs sweetie," Tori whispered kissing Jade's neck.

"Not a problem, you know that I enjoy making them happy," Jade responded smiling at her.

Tori smiled back and got up to go and make them breakfast before their parents came over for Easter lunch. Jade's relationship with her father, thankfully, had gotten much better after Michelle's birth causing Jade to dub her the blessing child because Michelle reminded her how hard it was to be a parent when you first started out. So Tori was proud of her when she suggested that they invite her father and step mother over for lunch so that they could visit Michelle and Debbie for a little bit. Feeling tears swell up in her eyes Tori wiped them away before starting to make some chocolate chip pancakes for her small family while making sure that they had some apple juice and some coffee ready to go. After satisfying herself the young singer started up their breakfast so that they could eat and still be ready to eat for lunch.

"Mama, mama, we found all the eggs," Debbie said running in with a smile.

"Oh really?" Tori asked smiling at her.

"Yep," Debbie said hoping up on to one of the stools.

Tori smiled and continued to make the pancakes for the family with Debbie's help when she noticed Michelle and Jade walking in and laughing.

"What's going on?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

"What just because I come in laughing means something's up?" Jade ask giving Tori a fake pout.

"Because I've known and dated you long enough to have a good guess that when you laugh then you're up to something," Tori pointed out making Jade smile.

"Tori I'm not up to anything I promise you,"

Tori sighed and continued on finishing their breakfast before placing their plates on the counter and getting them some drinks. Jade smiled as she took her coffee and started drinking while the girls ate and talked about what they were going to do with their candy after breakfast. Michelle being the oldest said that she was going to sort it out and eat only so many eggs a day so that way her candy would last while Debbie was going to eat it all after breakfast startling Tori and making Jade laugh.

"You will NOT eat all of your candy after breakfast young lady and if you entertain that notion again I will take all of it away from you," Tori said glaring at the girl/

"Enter-what? Debbie asked confused.

"It means that if you say that again then she'll take your candy," Jade explained making the girls tear up.

"No, no, no, my candy mama my candy!"

"Debra Lilly West!" Jade said shocking Tori and Debbie, "you do not act like that little lady now apologize to your mama then finish breakfast and head to your room."

"But mommy…"

"No buts apologize, now," Jade said glaring.

Sniffing, Debbie turned to face her mama and walked over to Tori hugging her leg before apologizing and then going back to finish her breakfast. After everyone had eaten Debbie was sent upstairs to her room while Michelle helped her mama clean up the breakfast mess as Jade wiped down the counter and finish off a second cup of coffee before walking over to her wife and kissing her neck. Smiling, twenty-three year old half Latina shooed off her five year old daughter and turned to face Jade who was grinning at her.

"So when are our parents getting here?"

"Well I told them about twelve thirty so in a couple of hours and I still need to get to the store and pick up some food to cook," Tori replied.

Nodding Jade let Tori go and started around the house and cleaning up so that her wife wouldn't have to and so that Tori could focus on cooking. After she watched Tori leave the house with Michelle, Jade walked up stairs and went over to Debbie's room.

"Debbie, Debbie open up its mommy," Jade said leaning against the wall next to the door.

The door slowly opened to revile a dark purple room and a small girl who had tear stains on face and holding her stuff Pikachu doll. Giving her a small smile Jade walked it in and sat down on Debbie's bed before patting the area next to her. Sitting down, Debbie hugged her knees to her chest while Jade leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling wonder where to start.

"You know why you got in trouble right?" Jade asked looking at her youngest daughter.

"Because…I wanted to eat my candy?" Debbie replied looking at the floor.

"No you're in trouble because you were throwing a fit," Jade pointed out smiling at the younger girl's innocence, "you should have known that even if we did take your candy we would have given it back eventually."

Debbie pouted and looked back down at the ground not wanting to look her mother in the eyes and it was at that moment that Jade realized how much Debbie looked like her but still managed to have Tori's attitude. Smiling a little bit Jade pulled the Debbie into her arms and gave her a big hug before whispering that she loved her in one of her ears. After just sitting there for a little bit Jade heard the sound of a car door closing and looked out the window to see Tori and Michelle get out of the car. Motioning for Debbie to follow, the two walked down the stairs and quickly made their way outside to start to help unload the groceries into the kitchen.

"Well it seems that you're in a better mood now," Tori said talking to Debbie as they placed stuff in the refrigerator.

"Me and Mommy had a talk," Debbie said smiling.

"Oh really?" Tori said looking at Jade as she walked in, "Either way I'm glad that you in a better mood."

Jade grinned and walked back out as she heard the doorbell ring only to be beaten by Michelle who was at the moment hugging her grandma Vega and leading her to the couch. Laughing at the sight Jade walked over and shook Mr. Vega's hand when there was another knock at the door to catch her attention. Opening the door Jade came face to face with her father and step mother who were standing there looking at the house. Clearing her throat, their daughter caught their attention making them look back at the front door.

"Why don't you two come in and make yourself comfortable," Jade said moving to let them inside.

The West family walked into the living room and took their seat next to the Vega family and started talking when Tori walked in smiling with Debbie in her arms, Debbie's eyes brightened when she saw her grandparents. Jumping out of Tori's arms she made her way over to Mr. and Mrs. West and hugged them both making Jade smile even more. The rest of the day went by peacefully and they all enjoyed the meal of roast and potatoes when it finally came time for the older members of the families to leave. Kissing their grandchildren's foreheads and then kissing their daughters the Vegas and the West family left the younger couple when Mr. West stopped and turned to face his daughter.

"Jade do you…do you mind walking with me to the car?"

"Um…"

"Go Jade," Tori said giving her a little push.

Jade sighed and walked over to her father and the two started off towards his car when he finally decided to speak his mind.

"Jade…I'm not really good at this but," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "you know I love you and…I'm proud of you and…you have a beautiful family."

"…Thanks dad, you have no idea how much that means to me," Jade said smiling at him, "Look I know that we haven't always gotten along but…just know that I love you to and that you're welcomed here anytime to see the girls."

Mr. West smiled and got into his car before waving to Jade and leaving the younger West family to the rest of their day. However unknown to Jade, Tori had been watching the entire time and was leaning against the front door frame smiling at her when Jade turned around. Walking up to her, Jade pulled Tori into a kiss and lead her inside so that they could get the girls to bed and have a little… 'time' to themselves.


	4. 4th of July

Michelle was running around the house playing hide and seek with her younger sister and Cassie who had both hidden and, if memory served her, she knew that they would be hiding together somewhere. It was July 4th and the West and the Taylors were outside the Taylor household grilling and waiting for it to get darker so that they could light off some fireworks. After looking around for about ten minutes Michelle's patience was starting to wear thin as she looked high and low for those two. Pouting, the older of the two West daughters walked over to the grill where Jade was cooking some hamburgers and hotdogs and sat down in the lawn chair looking quiet annoyed.

"Hm? Michelle what's wrong?" Jade asked concerned.

"I can't find Debbie or Cassie anywhere," Michelle explained waving her arms in the air.

Chuckling a little bit, Jade pointed over at the house making Michelle glare and run off towards the possible hiding place. Running inside the oldest West daughter startled her mama, who was making her famous fruit salad, causing her to clutch her chest as she spun around to see what was going on. Sighing and praising God that it was only her daughter she smiled before turning around to finish her task.

"What are you doing Michelle?" Tori asked as she looked everywhere in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to find Debbie and Cassie but they cheated because the inside is out of bounds because Mommy told us to stay outside," Michelle explained not stopping her search, "have you seen them?"

"Now Michelle if I told you then that wouldn't be fair to them," Tori said frowning.

"But they broke the rule!" Michelle stated pouting.

"And does that make it right for you to break the rules and ask others where they went and or are hiding?"

Sighing and looking at the ground, Michelle shook her head no and continued through the house looking for the other two and leaving Tori to finish up. It was at that point that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of all too familiar lips kissing her neck telling her that her wife had entered the house looking for her. Smiling Tori turned around and placed a kiss on Jade's lips before looking her in the eyes and seeing that sparkle in Jade's eyes that she always had looking at her. Leaning in again the half Latina kissed the former Goth's cheek and turned back around while Jade watched what she was doing over her shoulder. After finishing the fruit salad Tori wiggled her way out of Jade's grasp and walked over to the back door only to hear her oldest daughter scream…

"I FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE CHEATERS!"

"Oh dear it seems as if Michelle is about to give Cassie and Debbie an earful," Tori said looking back at Jade, "do you mind helping them?"

"Don't worry about them I'll take care of it," Jade said heading towards where the three girls would be.

Walking into the room Jade smiled as she saw Debbie and Cassie looking down at the floor with Michelle standing in front of them glaring menacingly. Chuckling Jade walked over to them and tapped Michelle on the shoulder gaining her attention and reliving the other girls from her fury.

"Girls why don't you go outside it's almost time for fireworks," Jade said smiling as they ran off, "Michelle stay we have to talk."

"What's wrong mommy?" Michelle asked turning around, "Am…am in trouble?"

"No, no you're not in trouble Michelle we just need to talk alright," Jade said sitting down on the chair, "sit down."

Sitting down Michelle looked up at Jade who was tapping her finger to some unheard music before deciding to speak up and ease her daughter's worries.

"I'm not mad at you Michelle just so you know," Jade said smiling as Michelle noticeable relaxed, "All I wanted to say is that you don't need to take playing a fun game such as hide n' seek so seriously."

"But they…"

"Yes I know they broke the rules but they only just turned three so they wouldn't know any better," Jade pointed out as Michelle looked at the ground, "so it's up to you being the older one to help them learn the rules."

Michelle nodded then ran out of the room to go find the other two and apologize to them for yelling. Standing up Jade wasn't the least bit surprised when Tori walked in smiling at her with that smile that told Jade she heard everything. Hugging Jade, Tori placed a small kiss on her cheek before taking a hold of her hand and walking with her towards the door.

"You know you amaze me sometimes," Tori said as they walked down the hall.

"How so?" Jade asked smiling.

"When we were younger I thought you were this heartless person, then you came to my house after breaking up with Beck and all that changed I knew that you cared about some one other then yourself," Tori said making Jade pout, "but never did I think that I would be the one you cared about that I would marry you and have two beautiful daughters."

"I know it's almost too perfect," Jade said smiling at Tori, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling the two women made their way outside just in time to see Rachel lighting the first firework for the girls. Taking their seat after getting some food both Tori and Jade watched as one after another fireworks went off lighting up the sky above them and entertaining the girls to no end. After watching the show for about an hour Tori looked over and saw that the girls were about to fall asleep where they were sitting. Laughing a little bit and pointing the two out to Jade, the two mothers stood up and said good bye before picking up the two and heading towards their car. After getting home and tucking the girls in they then made their way up to their room and got ready to go to sleep themselves. After slipping under the covers Jade felt Tori slid up against her and wrap her arms around her. Turning around and doing the same Jade smiled when she heard the words from her wife's mouth.

"I wouldn't haven't any other way either Jade."

Author Note: Sorry this took me a while I was having a hard time with this chapter so I'm going to be taking a break so that I can get a good idea of what I want for the other chapters. Don't worry it won't be a long break only a week so I'll hear you then.


	5. Halloween

The day couldn't go by fast enough for Michelle and Debbie as they watched the second hand on the clock tick off the seconds till their mama got home. Time seemed to be going slower however and the two girls were starting to lose what little patients that they had to wait for their mama to get home so they could get ready for the night. Jade wasn't going however because she wasn't feeling to good and Tori said that since she had Cat going with her she would be fine even though Jade was hesitant about it. She loved Cat but the red head had the tendency to revert back to her hyperactive self every now and then and she wasn't one of the best fighters to protect her, Tori, and their children. But Jade gave in seeing as the possibility of them getting attacked was one in a million seeing as they lived in the better part of LA.

"Girls what are you two doing?" Jade asked walking down the stairs.

"Waiting for mama," Debbie said bouncing on the balls of her feet excited making Jade smile.

"She'll be home soon sweetie now why don't you sit down and watch some TV while you wait," Jade said leading them away from the clock, "how would you guys like something to snake on."

"Mommy you're not supposed to be doing anything, mama's orders," Michelle said pouting.

Laughing, Jade walked into the kitchen that Tori claimed for herself saying that she was the 'wife' therefore she would cook their meals when she got home. Opening the refrigerator, the older woman looked around and saw the bowl of candy that Tori had gotten for the trick or treaters tonight and smirked as she remembered Tori's threat if they were to get into the bowl of candy, touch and I swear none of you will be getting any candy till Christmas. Chuckling she grabbed a handful and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch between the girls and laid the candy out in front of them.

"Alright girls take your pick,"

"But mama said not to touch the candy in the fridge," Michelle said confused.

"Michelle its okay if mama finds out then I'll take the heat," Jade promised smiling at her eldest daughter as her youngest was sorting out the candy for them.

The three of them sat there eating candy when the alarm signaling that someone had pulled into the driveway and Jade automatically knew who it was. Standing up she walked over to the front door and waited for her loving wife to come inside and give her a hug. Much to her pleasure Tori was soon walking into the house and, seeing her lover there, she gave her not only a hug but a kiss to top it and smiled at her.

"How was your day Jade?"

"Mine was fine, took a nap and the girl keep me company till you got here," Jade explained as Tori gave each of the girls a kiss, "what about you?"

"Signed a new band and did a couple of recordings that was pretty much it," Tori said walking into the kitchen, "now want to explain to me why the girls had some candy wrappers."

"Don't blame them it was only a few pieces and I got it for them," Jade said kissing the side of Tori's head.

Shaking her head Tori started her evening duties while she waited for the time to get the girls ready for the night of candy and costumes. It felt like no time at all and the next thing Tori knew she was helping Debbie get changed into her princess outfit while Michelle got dressed in her ninja outfit. She swore that girl was becoming like Jade every year, oh how she longed for the Halloween when Michelle would be begging Tori to by her the prettiest princess outfit or the best fairy costume now all Michelle wanted to do was be a ninja or some other being/creature of the night.

"Michelle do you need any help?" Tori asked looking at her eldest daughter.

"Nope," Michelle said pulling her hair back into a lose pony tail like her mommy taught her and tying her head band into place before little black face mask up over her nose, "see I'm ready."

Sorrow filled Tori's heart as she watched Michelle run out of the room laughing leaving only her and Debbie there sitting on the bed. She didn't like the fact that Michelle was growing up so fast and it frightened her that she wouldn't be needed soon by the one that she gave birth to. Filling the tears forming in her eyes Tori didn't notice when Debbie looked back at her to see what was wrong. Hugging her mama, Debbie reached up with her small arms and attempted to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks catching her attention.

"Oh, sorry sweetie mama shouldn't be crying," Tori said putting on a smile, "alright you're ready now go and show mommy."

Pouting, Debbie jumped off the bed and walked out of the room to show Jade how she looked before they left. Standing up, Tori walked over to Michelle's bed room and looked at the bed that was covered with stories about thing such as vampires and other demons, it reminded her that Michelle wasn't going to be her little girl much longer and that just makes more tears form. Picking up the small little teddy bear on the bed Tori was reminded of the day that they won her that stuff critter. It was the summer before they had Debbie and the three West girls decided to go to the carnival and have some fun. While they were there Michelle had spotted the small bear and nearly threw a fit trying to convince her mothers to get it for her. After three different attempts they had finally won the bear and Michelle was bouncing with joy when they handed it to her.

Tori felt Jade wrap her arms around her and her lips were soon pressed against the back of Tori's neck in a reassuring kiss. Jade knew that one of Tori's biggest fears was the day that their daughters didn't need them to and to tell the truth it scared her too. After seeing Michelle run down and tell her that she did her costume all by herself Jade immediately knew that Tori would be a little bit upset. Her suspicions were confirmed when Debbie came downstairs and told her that mama was sad about something.

"Tori honey it's not that big of a deal," Jade whispered hugging her, "now come on Cat is going to be here any minute and I don't want you to look like an emotion wreck when you leave you're too beautiful to be one."

Tori nodded and turned around to notice that Michelle was standing there in the door way with tears in her eyes. Walking over to and kneeling before her, Tori pulled her into a hug letting Michelle cry into her chest while Jade just smiled and slipped out of the room.

"Michelle sweetie what's wrong?" Tori asked concerned.

"I…I don't want you to think that I don't want you," Michelle cried clutching Tori's shirt.

"Oh sweetie that was just mommy worrying okay," Tori said stroking her hair, "I know that you're going to grow up some day and I'll have to get over it I'm…just know mama loves you and you can always come to me with any troubles."

"Alright mama," Michelle said giving her a small smile.

"Now why don't we go and get some candy," Tori said standing up and smiling.

Michelle's smile brightened and the two walked down stairs just in time to see that Cat was pulling into the driveway and the girls ran to get their baskets. After the three of them left Jade got ready for the mass of kids and smiled as she brought the image of Tori and her daughters to the for front of her mind. She had a good feeling that everything would be fine, their daughters wouldn't forsake them and would always come to them with any problems. After hearing the doorbell ring Jade started on what she knew would be a long night but with a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt since she married Tori and when the girls were born.


	6. Thanksgiving

The smell of turkey filled the entire West household as Tori cooked a thanksgiving dinner whilst everyone else stayed out of her way. Well that was everyone besides Jade who was leaning up against the counter smiling as she watched her wife cook for their family and the Taylor family. Their parents would have been there at the moment but Jade's father and step mother were away for business and the Vega parents decided to spend thanksgiving another way so flew out of country and were currently in traveling around Germany. Cat and Rachel had an early thanksgiving with their parents because the Taylor's had moved out of town after Rachel had married Cat, not because of the marriage but because Rachel's dad had a business offer in Seattle, and the Valentines didn't mind having an early thanksgiving.

"Rachel do you mind starting the fruit salad while I cut up some potatoes for potato salad?" Tori asked as Rachel walked in the kitchen.

"Sure I make a great fruit salad," Rachel replied giving Tori a smile.

"So I've heard," Tori teased as she pulled out some potatoes, "so what the damage in my living room."

"Honestly it's not as bad as you might think," Rachel commented, "Jade and Cat are keeping the children under control and the kids themselves are playing Disney Scene It."

Smiling Tori turned her attention back to the potatoes when a sudden crashing sound from the living room startled her causing her to drop the potato peeler on to the counter and run into the other room. As she turned the corner to the living room, Tori came face to face with the girls standing around a broken vase and Jade standing there nearly red in the face. Sighing, Tori walked over and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder in hopes that she would calm down enough to explain what happened.

"Someone want to explain why mommy's is about to start screaming," Tori asked looking at the girls.

The three stood there looking at the ground before Michelle finally stepped out and looked up at Tori with a few tears in her eyes. Biting down on her lower lip, Michelle kicked at the ground before telling them what happened. The three girls were playing around when Cassie found a ball to mess around with. They were having a good time when Michelle accidently kicked the ball to hard and sent it flying at the vase, breaking it. Apologizing yet again the three girls had tears in her eyes as they pleaded attempting to lessen their punishment. Taking a deep breath Jade walked up beside Tori, taking a hold of her hand, before looking back at the girls.

"You three know better than to play ball in the house and this is why you don't do that," Jade said motioning to the vase, "things like this can get broken and not only that if you're not paying attention then you can fall and get hurt."

"We're sorry mommy we didn't mean to break it," Debbie said looking at the ground.

"We know you're sorry but the fact is that you still broke a vase that cost me and mommy a lot of money," Tori said kneeling down in front of her, "so during the next month you and your sister will be giving us ten percent of your allowance."

"And you will be too Cassie," Cat said tapping her foot.

"Ten percent?" Cassie asked confused.

"It just means that you'll be giving us a small portion of your allowance," Rachel explained picking Cassie up, "and the three of you make ten dollars every other day for cleaning your room so that's only three dollars a week."

The three frowned but in the end nodded know that there would be no way out of their punishment even if they begged and truly it wasn't that much money so they were okay with it. Deciding that it was time to eat their dinner, Tori lead the group into the dining room and motioned for Rachel to help transfer the food from the kitchen. After placing everything on the table the two sat down and the group dug in ready to eat after playing. Tori and Rachel smiled as everyone commented that the food was amazing and continued to eat multiple platefuls.

"Girls not too much alright I don't want you getting sick," Tori said as they ran to get their third plate.

"Tori it's thanksgiving let them be and let them indulge," Jade muttered with a smile kissing the side of her wife's head.

Tori sighed and allowed the girls to get their plates but muttered under her breath that she wasn't going to be responsible if they got sick. Laughing Jade watched as the girls continued eating, knowing that they were going to have tummy aches the next day. Wrapping her arm around Tori's waist the former goth smiled and leaned her head against her wife's knowing that her life was perfect.


	7. Christmas

Author Note: Let me just say one thing, I hate college with an ever burning passion. At least I have the love of my life there to keep me calm. Anyway this is the final chapter for this VicTORIous fanfic and I'm kind of out of ideas for long VicTORIous fanfics so if you have any ideas PM me and tell me the story idea (obviously must be Jori) and I'll message you back if I do it. Until then I'm going to write a Winxs Club story so I hope you'll enjoy it, but for now the final Chapter to Family Joy.

Jade could hardly believe that it was Christmas time already as she finished placing the last of the presents underneath the tree while Tori worked on the stockings. Taking a deep breath Jade turned around and picked up a cookie to eat while Tori started to turn out all the lights so that they could go to sleep knowing that they would be woken up around seven in the morning. Seeing her wife holding a cookie Tori couldn't help but to smile and shake her head as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"You know that those cookies are for Santa," she whispered kissing the side of Jade's head.

"Hey there are still four left cut me some slack I've been doing some last minute wrapping," Jade said pouting.

"Alright calm down," the half Latina said smiling, "come on lets go and get what little sleep we'll be able to get before the girls wake us up."

Nodding, Jade walked up the stairs following Tori and made her way to their room to get some rest. It felt as if she had just fell asleep when the next thing that she knew there was an undeniable new weight on her gut signaling that it was morning. Groaning she attempted to turn around and bury her head in her pillow but no matter what she did the weight just won't leave.

"Alright I'm up," Jade muttered, "now wake mama up."

The two daughters squealed and jumped off Jade's stomach and on to the other side of the bed causing the other mother to groan in frustration. Chuckling a little, Jade sat up and watched as Tori squirmed underneath the two before managing to poke her head out from under the covers and glare at her.

"Why would you let them jump on me?"

"I didn't know that they would till it was too late," Jade replied smiling and kissing Tori's cheek.

"Lair you knew that they would jump, it's Christmas that's how they wake us up," Tori muttered getting out of bed.

Laughing, Jade followed the Half-Latina down the stairs to where the tree was set up in their living room while the girls were running around it excitedly. Sitting down the former Goth was glad to see that Tori was bringing her some coffee before she sat down on her lap, making herself comfortable. Smiling, Tori told the girls to sort out the presents while they enjoyed their morning drinks. After what felt like hours for the girls Jade and Tori finally set their cups down much to the young West girls excitement.

"Can I go first mama?" Debra asked jumping up and down.

"Yes you can go first," Tori said smiling as the little three year old shuffled through her gifts.

Finally settling on one Debra opened the gift with the ambition that any five year old would had and squealed when she saw two Barbie dolls there. Running over and hugging her mothers Debra went back over and started to play with them while Michelle looked over her gifts. Picking up one that was from her grandma Vega she pulled the wrapping off and smiled when she saw a book in it.

"What's the book about sweetie?" Jade asked looking at it.

"It's a scrap book that me and Grandma Vega have been working on," Michelle said holding it up, "she said she was going to give it to me but I didn't know that it would be a Christmas gift."

"Well remember to thank her for it," Tori said as she picked up one of her presents.

This continued on for the next half hour while Tori took pictures of everyone opening their presents and when it seemed like there was no more gifts the girls frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked smiling.

"No more presents," Debra said pouting.

"Debra remember that Christmas isn't about getting presents but it's a time to enjoy being with your family," Tori pointed out kissing her daughter's forehead.

"But we do have _one_ more present for you two, if you promise to be responsible," Jade said standing up.

"What do you mean Mommy?" Michelle asked confused.

"Walking over to where they kept the washer and dryer, Jade smirked and opened up the door allowing a small black furry creature to streak out and pounce on Michelle and Debra. Laughing, Tori watched as the small Labrador puppy licked at their faces whilst they squealed in delight. Pushing the puppy off gently Michelle sat up and smiled before looking over at Jade and Tori.

"You got us a puppy?"

"Yep and it's going to be your responsibility to keep it fed and watered," Jade said smiling.

Smiling Tori watched as the two girls ran off to play with their new puppy before turning to face her wife.

"You know that we're going to have to take care of that dog right?"

"Yeah I know but it's worth it to see them happy," Jade said smiling and kissing the side of Tori's head.

Nodding, Tori followed Jade as she made her way towards the Michelle's room so that they could watch them play with their puppy. Sitting down on the ground Jade scratched the dog behind its ear making it wag its tail happily. Looking at the scene Tori couldn't help but to smile as a feeling of pride overcame her when a thought came to her.

'I wonder if my life could get any better then what it's like now.'


End file.
